Unexpected Date
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim get's stood up at the cinema by Ron. She thought her day was ruined but it changes as a certain person asks her to watch a movie turning it into an unexpected date. She discovers certain things and her day ends up great. KIGO


_**I don't own Kim Possible... it's still Disney's ! **_

_**Hope you like this story!**_

* * *

_**Unexpected Date**_

"Hey KP want to go to the movies tonight?" A young blond man asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll see you there at eight, bye."

"Bye." Kim replied and the line went dead. _I love going to the movies! As long as it's not a boring movie or something too childish._Kim thought as she cuddled her pandaroo. _I'm still hugging you and I don't want a movie to be childish? God I'm weird._ She thought as she tossed her cuddle buddy aside.

"Mom!?" She yelled and she waited for a reply.

"Yes dear?!"

"I'm going to the movie tonight with Ron! Is that okay?!"

"That's fine honey! Just be home on time!" Her mother replied.

"Okay!" She yelled back and she got up. _Now let's see what should I wear?_ She asked herself as she strode to her closet. She decided to go for a light summer dress with some nice sandals. _Hope it isn't too revealing._ She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Why am I even overdressing like this?! _She asked herself as she checked her hair. _It's not like I'm expecting anything._She made her way downstairs and told her mom and dad goodbye. She walked out of her house and headed for the cinema. She was glad that she could avoid the talk about dating boys that her father usually gives. Nobody seems to think that she and Ron could become more then just friends. She always thought that it was meant to be, but lately she was having doubts as well.

It just seemed like they were growing apart and not in a good way. She was also having doubts about her sexuality; girls were distracting more then usually. It's just a confusing and difficult time because of the changes. She wished that everything could stay exactly the same. They had tried to stay together after that prom night but that didn't work.

It all seemed very magical but it ended as soon as it started. After the moment they both realized that Kim got seemingly more interested in girls. She didn't know if it was because of the comfort or because she was discovering her bisexual side. Either way her life wasn't going as she expected it to go, but she couldn't complain.

_God I hope it's a good movie. _She thought as she approached the cinema. She looked around and didn't spot Ron. _Where is he?_ She asked herself as she looked around again. After several minutes of looking for him she gave up. She looked at her watch. "Almost half past 8." She told herself out loud. _He stood me up. _The moment she thought that her kimmunicator beeped.

She clicked it on and Ron appeared on the screen. "Hey KP I uh... I can't come I'm sorry."

"Why?" Was all Kim asked.

"I can't explain right now, I'll tell you later, I'm sorry, bye!" He replied and the screen went black. Kim sighed and walked out of the cinema. She sat down on a bench next to the entrance and buried her face in her hands_. I can't believe I dressed up like this and he just stood me up._ Kim thought.

_I just knew that this wouldn't work out. Why did I even think about something like that? It's ridiculous! _She thought and let out another sigh. "Well aren't you a big pile of misery." A voice so familiar teasingly brought out. Kim looked up at the voice and saw the person who she expected.

"What do you want?!" Kim snapped and Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Well aren't you nice today! I'm just here to see a movie like every other person who goes to the cinema."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stupid movie." Kim replied.

"Oh I will princess and if you're not here for a movie then why are you here?" Shego asked with a grin on her face.

"I uh… I got stood up." She mumbled and she avoided Shego's gaze.

"By the buffoon?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just a good guess, so what are you still doing here?"

"I don't know I needed to think for a minute."

"Thinking about the fact if it will work out between you and him?" She asked and Kim looked at her in disbelieve.

"H-how... what yeah... how did you know that?!" She shouted as she got up from the bench.

"Easy there princess, I've been in your situation loads of times. Don't worry you'll figure it out." She replied and Kim actually believed her.

"Well just go to your stupid movie and leave me alone!" She shouted and Shego stepped back a bit.

"H-hey easy I'm just being nice, tell you what, why don't you join me?" Shego asked.

"I don't want to-… wait you want me to go to the movies with you?"

"Sure why not, we're both not working so technically we're not enemies at the moment." Shego simply replied. Kim saw the logic in that and she was already at the cinema. _Oh why not? It can be fun! Remember Miss Go? You had so much in common! You'll have a good time!_ Her mind told her.

"Okay... let's go then." She replied with caution.

"Don't worry it's not a trap or something, really I'm just here for the movie." Shego said as she noted the caution. It didn't really assure Kim but she went with it. _Why not! It's just a movie so nothing will happen... I mean she won't do anything evil. _She thought as she followed Shego into the cinema. Shego got the tickets and she agreed to get the snacks.

They walked into the theatre and found the best places in the room.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Kim asked as she settled down in her chair next to Shego.

"It's a horror." Shego replied simply and Kim turned a pale white.

"A horror?! I can't stand them!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know; just look away when it's too scary okay?" Shego offered and Kim calmed down a bit. _Okay Possible you can do this! It's just a movie nothing to be scared of!_ She mentally prepared herself for the movie and took a deep breath thinking she was ready. The movie started and it started quite innocent, but further into the movie it became scarier and scarier.

Shego was enjoying the movie with a smile on her face and Kim just hid her eyes behind her hands. At one point she got so scared that she buried her face in Shego's arm. Who in her turn blushed lightly which couldn't be seen in the dark. _Thank god that we're in the cinema._ She thought as she looked at the scared red head.

Kim pulled back when she realised what she had done and she avoided Shego's gaze. She ignored the fact that she was embarrassed as hell and continued watching the movie. But she couldn't help it and buried her face several times in Shego's arm again. _I hate scary movies._ She thought as the movie finally came to its end.

"Are you okay pumpkin?" Shego asked as they walked out of the cinema.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry I didn't know you…" Shego started but Kim cut her off.

"No it's okay I'm fine you didn't know, I know. No problem I'm just embarrassed by the fact that I was hiding behind you." Kim said and a blush returned to her cheeks as she thought about it.

"That's the least I could let you do after I made you go to that movie."

"That's… very… sweet actually."

"So I was thinking… do you want to go to the park?" Shego asked and she looked away hiding her face from Kim.

"I'd love to." The red head replied without thinking about it.

"Great!" Shego exclaimed a bit too happy. She hoped that Kim didn't notice that and just started walking to the park. Luckily Kim was too busy with thinking about why she had said yes and hadn't noticed Shego's reaction.

_God I'm here with my princess! I can't believe she said yes! _Shego thought and she looked to the side to check if Kim was really with her. _Yes she's really here!_Her mind told her and she couldn't help but smile. Kim shivered as the cool air hit her bare body parts and she unconsciously moved closer to Shego. The green skinned woman noticed it and shrugged off her jacket.

"Here." She said as she covered Kim's shoulders with it.

"Thank you." She said softly. They continued their way to the park and once there they slowly strolled on. The first few minutes it was quiet, both unsure of what to say. Finally deciding that the silence should be broken Shego spoke up.

"So did you enjoy your evening even though you saw a horror?" She asked.

"I did thank you for that, did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it!"

"That's great." Kim replied and it became quiet again. _Damn it! Why can't we have a normal conversation without them going dead!?_Shego thought as they strolled on in silence.

"So Possible, why didn't it work out between you and the buffoon?" Shego asked breaking the silence once again.

"I'm not sure."

"About?"

"Well I think I'm bisexual and that has effect on a relationship. I also think we didn't work out because we're just not meant to be." Came as reply and Shego almost regretted asking about it.

"Well what was missing in the time that you two were dating?"

"Romance but most of all the kissing. The time we kissed at the prom it seemed magical. But the kisses after that weren't magical at all."

"It felt like you were kissing your brother right?" Shego asked.

"Actually it did. I wanted it to work but it didn't so we gave up and now we're just friends again. His kisses weren't mind blowing, loving, passionate and great at all. That's what I'm looking for, someone who can kiss me rough but still great, passionate and loving."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"No not really, I just can't find someone like that. It's almost impossible even for a Possible. I guess I'll just stay single for the rest of my life." Kim replied and her mood saddened.

"Hey don't say that, you'll find someone. I'm sure of it, you just have to open your eyes and find that person. You have to be open for it, you won't find anybody if you stay negative. Hell maybe the one you're looking for has been in your life for years! You just haven't noticed it yet."

"Since when are you the new DR. Phil?" Kim asked and Shego laughed at that.

"Since I've already been through something like this. I can at least tell you what to do." She replied.

"Thanks, I guess you're right… I just have to dig deep into my thoughts and maybe then I'll see the one I'm waiting for."

"That's right! Let's sit down; you can search through your thoughts easier that way." Shego replied and she guided them to a bench. They sat down and Shego could see that Kim was already busy digging through her thoughts. _Maybe she'll find out what I'm feeling for her. I hope she realises that._Shego thought as she watched the red head.

_Someone I've known for years. Someone who has been right in front of me all these times. Someone I haven't noticed yet as potential partner. I have to be open for it. I have to stop being negative. It's not Ron, not Felix, not Josh or all the other guys I've dated. I'm bisexual but it's not Monique and sure as hell not Bonnie. Who could it be?! _Kim asked herself as she scratched all the persons who aren't the one she's looking for.

Shego was now staring straight ahead, waiting for Kim to finish her digging. Kim actually snapped out of her thoughts for a few moments and looked at Shego. The light breeze was playing with her long black hair and she had a small smile on her face. Then it hit her, it was like a bell being ringed, a car honking its car horn, a bitch being slapped in her face.

_I've known her for years now. She's really beautiful; she made me feel great tonight. Even though Ron stood me up. She gave me good advice and even handed me her jacket. She's like a gentleman in a beautiful woman's body when it comes to dates. She can be nice and all this time she had helped me several times. I didn't even notice it! I was so blind!_ Kim thought and her eyes widened.

"Princess?" Shego called as she waved a hand in front of Kim's face. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and her gaze settled on Shego.

"You okay?" Shego asked and Kim nodded.

"Great cause I should get you home."

"Home?" Kim asked and she glanced down at her watch.

"Yeah it's almost twelve." Shego replied and she got up, pulling Kim up as well.

"Right home, ohmygod my mother is going to kill me!" She announced and they started walking back to Kim's house.

"I'll take the blame don't worry princess, it was my fault." Shego said as they quickly walked to the Possible residence.

"It's not your fault; I should've kept an eye on the time. You just made my day a lot better and I'm thankful for that."

"Well no problem, but I still think I should have a word with your mother." Shego replied and Kim decided not to argue about it. They made their way to Kim's house fast and Kim was glad for that. _Maybe I'll be less in trouble now._She thought as she walked up to her front door. She stopped at her door and turned to face Shego.

"Thanks for tonight I had a really great time." She said softly.

"No problem princess I had a great time as well." Shego replied and she took a step closer to Kim. "So you up for another time?" She asked as she took another step closer.

"Sure, that would be nice." Kim replied and Shego was now mere inches way from her.

"You know I was thinking about your problem and maybe I can solve it." Shego exclaimed as she back Kim up against the door.

"How could you possibly solve my problem?" Kim asked not seeing what Shego meant.

"Well I can open your eyes." She replied.

"How?"

"Like this." And she closed the gap between them. Her lips grazing Kim's lips softly as she pushed herself against the red head. Kim's eyes shot wide open and it took her a moment before she realised what was really happening. She closed her eyes and started kissing back with the same amount of passion Shego was using. Shego's hand went up to her face and cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, pulling the woman's lower body closer. Their kiss continued for several moments and neither of them cared if someone was watching them. The kiss got broken by Shego and she pulled back slightly. Kim opened her eyes and met Shego's emerald green eyes.

"Did it open your eyes?" Shego asked softly.

"It did." Came as reply and Kim pulled Shego into another kiss. This one was shorter then the first one but was as passionate and loving like the other had been. She broke the kiss with a small smile and pulled Shego into a tight hug. They parted and Kim looked away with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"I uh I guess I'll see you on our next date." Kim said softly her blush getting brighter.

"Sounds good to me princess, go inside before you get into more problems." Shego replied and she gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Shego." Kim said and she opened her front door and went inside. Shego grinned as she watched Kim go inside and started strolling back home.

"Kimmie how was your date?" Her mother asked, ignoring the fact that her daughter was late.

"Ron stood me up, it was the best date I ever had." Kim replied with a big smile on her face. Her mother and father looked at her in confusion but she didn't notice it. She vanished up the stairs looking like the happiest person alive.

The End

_**

* * *

**_

An unexpected date! Who knew something like that could turn out to be so much fun!

Kim finally realised who she was searching for ! Yay for Shego ^^

Hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
